


OxenFurt: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Witchertober 2020 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Witchertober (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Jaskier has a difficult time waiting for the snow to melt so he can leave Oxenfurt and rejoin Geralt on the path.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witchertober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The days at Oxenfurt had been cold. It was winter afterall. It didn’t help that the university was vast and built from stone. There were many fireplaces scattered throughout, but it didn’t help much in the large lecture halls. Jaskier’s breath was visible as he blew hot air into his hands before rubbing them together. It was an effort that did little to stave off the cold.

“Jaskier.”

It was a name he hadn’t heard for several weeks. Most of his students called him Mr. Pankratz, while the professors referred to him as Julian. Only one person here would call him by that name. He turned and smiled at Shani, his friend. She had studied medicine while he pursued the liberal arts. 

“Shani, what brings you here?”

Shani smiled, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. Her red bangs slid out of her eyes, “Last I checked I was a student here. You on the other hand, have graduated and are no longer teaching. So, what are you doing here?”

Jaskier laughed, “I guess that’s true. I’m a guest lecturer during the winter months. It’s too cold for my taste to continue traveling. I was nearby so I decided to winter here.”

Shani pulled him into a hug, “It’s so good to see you again.”

Jaskier patted her on the shoulder, “It’s good to see you as well. You are doing well with your studies I hope?”

“Of course, one year left and then I’ll be able to go out and practice medicine. I’m thinking of heading to Vizima. It seems a good place to start, and it’s nearby.”

Jaskier placed a hand on his hip. He gazed out the archway to a nearby garden. The trees were starting to get a bit of their green back despite the chill weather. It would be spring soon. He smiled.

Shani gazed at Jaskier questioningly, “What are you smiling about?”

Jaskier turned to look at his friend, “Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just noting how it was almost spring, despite how cold it is outside.”

Shani laughed and shook her head, “It’s not that cold Jaskier. It’s actually quite nice.”

Jaskier breathed out, his breath visible in the air, “My breath begs to differ.”

Shani grinned and patted his shoulder, “You weren’t made for the cold. Today is a bit colder than it should be so close to spring, but it should be warming up soon enough. Maybe next year you can winter somewhere warmer.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Jaskier hummed, “or maybe somewhere colder… with a nice big fireplace I can sit next to, covered in furs.”

Shani raised an eyebrow, “It sounds like you have a place in mind already?”

Jaskier shrugged his shoulders as he smiled, “If I’m invited…”

Shani followed Jaskier as they walked down the outside corridor. “How mysterious,” Shani smirked, “You have a lady up north you wish to winter with?”

“You could say that.”

Jaskier stopped when he spotted a white cat cross in front of them. He crouched down and held out his hand. “Psspssps, here kitty.”

The cat stared at him curiously. It’s bright amber eyes shone at him. Jaskier smiled and rested his head on his knees, “Hey pretty kitty. You remind me of someone. Can I pet you?”

Shani watched in amusement as Jaskier tried to gain the cat’s favor. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to woo him. He doesn’t seem interested.”

“Who?” Jaskier glanced up at her quickly. 

Shani smirked and motioned to the nearby feline.

“Ah… right, the cat.” He laughed and returned to stare at the cat. It hadn’t moved any closer to Jaskier, but it stood a few away, watching him carefully. “He hasn’t left yet. So there’s a chance I’ll win him over.”

“I’ll leave you to it. I have class to attend to.”

Jaskier grunted in response as his focus remained on the cat. He had moved to a sitting position and leaned against his criss crossed legs. “Your eyes are so pretty, just like my friend’s. He’s stubborn as well. Doesn’t let anyone get close to him, but I know he secretly wants friends. That’s why he lets me hang around.”

The cat blinked as it continued to stare at him. 

“Not very trusting for a cat who lives on a campus,” Jaskier sighed as he laid on his side. He propped his head up on his elbow as he admired the cat. “That’s understandable though. I’m sure there are a lot of grumpy professors that shoo you away. I’m not one of them. I only come here every once in a while because they beg me to. ‘Please Julian, the students are in need of your tutelage.’ If I had the choice I would stay on the road forever.”

The white cat meowed and took a few steps toward him. It stretched as if it were pretending that was the reason for it’s closer proximity. Jaskier smirked, “I love traveling, seeing new sights, being free to go where the road takes me, the new people I meet. It’s all so lovely, but you know what the best thing about traveling is?”

The cat’s tail swung back and forth as it laid down in front of him, carefully watching Jaskier. Jaskier slowly rolled onto his back so as to not startle the cat. He stretched his arms above his head, “My traveling companion. Looking at him you wouldn’t think he would talk a lot, and he doesn’t. Not at first. Once he gets to know you, you can’t get him to shut up.” Jaskier chuckled to himself. “He’s all stories and jokes. It’s quite endearing actually. I’d be with him right now if not for him needing to be at Kaer Morhen to train with the other witchers.”

The cat seemed to no longer deem him as a threat. It sauntered over to him and rubbed his body against Jaskier’s side. Jaskier dared not touch him. Not yet. He maintained watching the cat as he resumed talking. “I’d like to see what sort of place he grew up in. I imagine it looks cold, like him at first, but then once you get to know the place, it bubbles with laughter and is filled with warmth.” He smiled as he reached out a hand to the cat. It nuzzled it’s face against his fingers. The bard grinned as he gently stroked the cat’s ears.

“Just like him,” Jaskier mused.

“Just like who?”

Jaskier gasped when the cat ran away at the sudden appearance of the stranger. The bard frowned as he turned indignantly, “I had just-- Geralt?” He beamed at the unexpected company of his friend.

Geralt smirked as he eyed Jaskier on the ground, “Is this what you do at academy? Lay on the ground and pet cats?”

Jaskier flushed red as he quickly stood up, brushing off any dirt that might have gotten on his clothes, “Of course not. There are other courses besides learning how to befriend and tame animals.” He grinned and poked Geralt on the chest, “Although that course is how I do so well with you.”

“Is that so?” Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I should take the course. Have another class under my belt.”

Jaskier snorted, “You mean beside your astrology courses? How are those helping you with your witcher contracts?”

Geralt shoved him playfully, “I come all this way and this is the thanks I get?”

Jaskier smiled as he placed his hands on his hips, “Why did you come all this way? We usually meet up at Ban Glean.”

Geralt stared at the ground and nudged a bit of rubble with his foot, “The ice melted early. I had some business south. I was nearby and was afraid I would miss you at Ban Glean, so I headed here.”

“Down south? Where down south?”

“Vengerberg…” Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Vengerberg, but that is far closer to Ban Glean than Oxenfurt. If anything you would have run into me along the road on my way to Ban Glean. Or you could have waited there for me to arrive. It’s such a long journey to come all this way by yourself only for us to head back.”

“So you’re not happy to see me?” Geralt growled.

Jaskier frowned and shook his head, “I didn’t say that…” His eyes widened when his brain clicked. When he finally realized the reason for Geralt’s strange behavior. “Ah, in fact… I am very happy to see you.”

Geralt’s expression softened, “You are?”

Jaskier smirked, “Of course, now I don’t have to walk all that way. I can ride Roach with you.” 

Geralt sighed, “...so it’s Roach you are happy to see.”

Jaskier shrugged and nudged Geralt, “I’ve always said it’s not fair that I have to walk so far. The distance for us is about the same, but when you think about it, not all that equal since you have a mount, and I only have my boots to carry me.”

Geralt snorted, “You can get a horse.”

“Oh can I?” Jaskier responded sarcastically, “Thank you for your permission.”

Geralt huffed, “I only meant--”

Jaskier smiled and rested his hands on Geralt’s chest, “I know what you meant. Just like I know the meaning behind you traveling all this way to greet me at Oxenfurt.”

“...and that would be?”

Jaskier smirked as he leaned in close, his lips a breath away from Geralt’s, “Because… you missed me.” He quickly pulled away and spun around on his heel. “I need to go to my quarters… to gather some things before we go.”

Geralt stared at him stunned as he watched him walk away.

Jaskier called back over his shoulder, clearing his throat as he spoke more loudly, “My quarters? I must go… to gather my things? …Geralt. Aren’t you going to join me?”

Geralt bolted forward when he realized what the bard meant, “Ah, yes, I’m coming.”

Jaskier chuckled, “Not yet, but you will be.”

“What?” Geralt’s voice broke as he followed after him.

“Hurry along Geralt, we have a lot to do,” Jaskier reached back as he held out his hand to Geralt. Geralt smiled as he took Jaskier’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining. Geralt nodded his head. Yes they did.

FIN


	2. Snow: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half.

Snowflakes drifted lazily through the air as they made their way toward the thick blanket of snow already covering the ground. Geralt growled in frustration as he glared at the snow.

“You know, you can’t melt the snow by staring at it,” Eskel smirked as he leaned against the doorway of Geralt’s room at Kaer Morhen.

Geralt huffed as he spun around to face his brother, “I know. I was hoping it had stopped snowing.”

Eskel raised a brow, “In a rush to leave brother? Wishing won’t make spring come any faster.”

Geralt walked over to his bed where he had packed some of his belongings and tossed them aside. He flopped onto the mattress where it had been, “Did you need something?”

“I was just coming to check on you. To ensure you hadn’t hit your head and gotten a concussion.”

Geralt frowned in confusion, “Why would you think that?”

Eskel sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “Oh, I don’t know. Probably because Lambert said that you were planning on leaving in three days. Ridiculous, right? What with all the snow and everything.”

“I am.”

Eskel walked further into the room. “Geralt, that’s insane. You could die out there or worse. Lambert might come across your frozen unconscious body and piss on it.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, “The snow will have melted by then.”

Eskel motioned to the window. More snowflakes had joined the previous and they were falling even faster now. “The weather isn’t letting up Geralt. In a battle against Mother Nature, Mother Nature always wins. What is so important that you believe you need to leave so soon?”

Geralt fidgeted in his place on the bed. He couldn’t look Eskel in the eyes. “I… promised someone I would meet them at Ban Glean. If I don’t leave in three days then I will miss them.”

Eskel frowned, “If you made a promise to meet them then I’m sure they’ll wait till you arrive.”

If Eskel wasn’t looking at Geralt with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed his brother was capable of pouting. 

“But… what if he doesn’t?” Geralt’s reply sounded like he was whining, but surely Eskel’s ears were failing him. There was no way the stoic White Wolf was whining about a meet up with a friend?

“Who is it that you are meeting that is causing you such turmoil?” Eskel asked but he had a feeling he knew the answer already.

Geralt didn’t want to respond which confirmed Eskel’s suspicions. He was about to reprimand his brother for being such a fool but he was interrupted by their younger brother, Lambert.

Lambert walked into the room without any invitation, “Vesemir wants to talk to us.”

Geralt nodded and followed him out of the room, ending the conversation. Eskel sighed as he accompanied his brothers. 

Vesemir was sitting at his desk reading a piece of paper when the three witchers entered his office. He glanced up, “Oh good, you’re all here. I received word from Yennefer. She needs a witcher in Vengerberg--”

“I’ll go,” Geralt interrupted.

Vesemir arched an eyebrow at Geralt’s uncharacteristic behavior, “...don’t you even want to know why?”

Geralt shrugged, “I’m sure it's an infestation of some kind that would be best handled by a witcher.”

Vesemir nodded, “Yes, a nest of bruxa has been found.”

“I’ll dispatch them for her.”

Vesemir motioned outside, “Aren’t you curious how you are going to get there with all this snow?”

“It was urgent enough for her to send a message despite the snow, so she must have devised a way to teleport someone there to her,” Geralt deduced, “I’m packed already and can leave any moment.”

Vesemir raised his eyebrows then looked between the two other witchers, “Do you two have any objections?”

Lambert scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “No way I’m going to stand in the way of Geralt wetting his cock.”

Eskel chuckled and shook his head, knowing the real reason why Geralt wanted to go, “I’m content staying here.”

“Very well, I’ll let Yennefer know you’re ready. Saddle Roach and you’ll be on your way soon.”

~~~

Geralt had found and cleared the nest of bruxa quickly. Since they had been hunting in a pack they weren’t very strong to begin with. Using Quen and Igni it didn’t take long to finish them off. After retrieving his money from Yennefer he was back on the road in no time. If the sorceress was curious as to why he was in such a hurry she didn’t voice her thoughts as he rushed out the door.

Geralt made good time on his way to Ban Glean. He had arrived several days before the bard and him had agreed. He frowned in thought as he contemplated whether he should stay at the inn or head to Oxenfurt. He knew what road Jaskier would take on his way here. It wasn’t a treacherous road, but it wasn’t entirely safe either. Any number of dangers could befall the bard on his way. 

Geralt sighed as he calculated the how many days a journey to Oxenfurt would take. He would most likely run into Jaskier as he had just left. He nodded his head, “It’s the best plan of action.” He patted Roach’s neck, “Let’s go see Jaskier.”

When he arrived at Oxenfurt Academy he left Roach at the local stable, patting her soothingly, “Sorry girl. I hope I didn’t push you too hard… I guess I was nervous about missing Jaskier. What if he decided to take a different path this year?” There were two paths to Ban Glean. The second was a longer route, but with how the bard thought sometimes he might have decided to take a detour.

He left Roach with plenty of food and water and headed further into the university. He stopped in his tracks as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should wait by the gate? What if Jaskier was on his way out? If he went into the city to search for him he might just miss him as he was leaving. Geralt glared at the ground as he contemplated his options. It could also be another day before Jaskier decided to leave. He could be waiting by the gate all day, and then it would be night and he would have no idea where to find Jaskier. Especially if he decided to share someone else’s bed for the night…

Geralt glowered at the idea of Jaskier being with someone else. He had no reason to be jealous. He hadn’t expressed his feelings for Jaskier. He had no control on who the bard could or couldn’t be with. He sighed and shook his head. He would look for Jaskier.

After asking around he found out that Julian Alfred Pankratz would just be finishing a lecture at the nearby auditorium. Geralt followed the direction the student pointed in. When he saw the students filing out of the room his heart lifted in hope. Jaskier must have just finished the lecture. He stood outside the door patiently until all the students had exited. He received numerous curious glances, but ignored them.

When he finally had a chance to glance inside he was disappointed to discover Jaskier was not there. He growled in frustration and grabbed a nearby student that had been exiting the room, “Where is Jaskier-- I mean Julian Pankratz.”

The student shook nervously as he pointed in a direction, “I-I saw him walk that way…”

Geralt grunted his thanks and walked down the corridor the student had indicated. His steps were quick as he traveled in the direction he hoped Jaskier would be. His eyes lit up when he spotted the familiar frame of his bard. He started to call out to him, but faltered when he noticed a beautiful redhead standing next to him. 

A cloud of jealousy formed in his chest as he watched the two talk. The woman smiled and laughed as she touched Jaskier’s shoulder. Geralt turned around and headed back in the direction he had come. He was a fool. What was he thinking? He would come here and sweep Jaskier off of his feet?

He groaned as he ran his hands over his face. Of course he would want someone young, pretty, and not a mutant freak. The familiar lilt of Jaskier’s laugh reached his ears. He couldn’t help but tune in with his heightened hearing to the sound of the bard’s voice.

“Your eyes are so pretty, just like my friend’s.”

Geralt huffed, and shook his head. He didn’t want to listen to Jaskier flirt with a girl. He tried to refrain from listening, but his curiosity piqued when he picked up the next sentence.

“Not very trusting for a cat who lives on campus.”

Geralt’s brows furrowed in confusion. He turned around in the direction the bard was in. He was talking to a cat? Not flirting? He focused his ears to pick out the next bit of conversation.

“I love traveling, seeing new sights, being free to go where the road takes me, the new people I meet. It’s all so lovely, but you know what the best thing about traveling is?”

Geralt’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. It was stupid, but he hoped Jaskier would say it was him. That traveling with him was the best thing.

“Excuse me sir, can I help you?”

Geralt growled as the nearby man talked over Jaskier, “I’m fine.”

The man quickly ran off and Geralt moved back toward Jaskier. If he wasn’t standing so far he would have been able to hear what Jaskier said. As he approached he saw Jaskier laying on the ground, a white cat nuzzling against his hand as he petted it.

“Just like him,” Jaskier mused.

“Just like who?” Geralt asked as he continued to approach Jaskier.

The bard jumped at his unexpected appearance, causing the cat to rush off. Jaskier frowned as he turned toward Geralt, “I had just--Geralt?”

Geralt’s heart quickened as he saw Jaskier’s frown turn into a smile. He couldn’t help but smirk as he examined Jaskier laying on the ground, having previously been petting a cat. “Is this what you do at academy? Lay on the ground and pet cats?”

Jaskier jumped up and brushed any dirt that might have settled on his clothes. His face was a bit red from embarrassment as he spoke, “Of course not. There are other courses besides learning how to befriend and tame animals.” He grinned and poked at Geralt’s chest. “Although, it’s because of that course that I do so well with you.”

The simple touch sent electricity through Geralt’s body, but he tried to keep his composure as he responded to the bard’s jest. “Is that so?” Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I should take the course. Have another class under my belt.”

Jaskier snorted, “You mean beside your astrology courses? How are those helping with your witcher contracts?”

Geralt had forgotten he told Jaskier about that. The bard had a habit of prying the most intimate details out of him. He shoved him gently to try and change the subject, “I come all this way and this is the thanks I get?”

Jaskier placed his hand on his hips as he smiled questioningly, “Why did you come all this way? We usually meet up at Ban Glean.”

Geralt swore internally. His change of subject was even worse than the previous topic. He couldn’t look Jaskier in the eyes as he answered. He noticed a nearby bit of rubble and poked at it with his foot, “The ice melted early… I had some business south. I was nearby and was afraid I would miss you at Ban Glean… so I headed here.”

Jaskier tilted his head, “Down south? Where down south?”

Geralt wished the bard wasn’t so curious all the damn time. “Vengerberg…” he mumbled.

Jaskier’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Vengerberg, but that is far closer to Ban Glean than Oxenfurt. If anything you would have run into me along the road on my way to Ban Glean. Or you could have waited there for me to arrive. It’s such a long journey to come all this way by yourself only for us to head back.”

What was with all these questions? What did Jaskier care where he was before this? Geralt growled, “So you’re not happy to see me?” He cursed at the fact that Jaskier’s interrogation had caused him to express his feelings in such a manner.

“I didn’t say that… ah, in fact… I am very happy to see you.”

Geralt felt his heart lighten, “You are?”

Jaskier smirked, “Of course, now I don’t have to walk all that way. I can ride Roach with you.” 

In an instant Geralt’s heart dropped. He sighed, “...so it’s Roach you are happy to see.”

“I’ve always said it’s not fair that I have to walk so far. The distance for us is about the same, but when you think about it, not all that equal since you have a mount, and I only have my boots to carry me.”

Geralt scoffed, jealous at Jaskier wanting a horse over him. “You can get a horse.”

“Oh can I?” Jaskier said sarcastically, “Thank you for your permission.”

Geralt huffed at his mistake, “I only meant--”

Geralt’s heart almost leaped out of his chest when Jaskier suddenly rested his hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

“I know what you meant. Just like I know the meaning behind you traveling all this way to greet me at Oxenfurt.”

His heart skipped a beat. “...and that would be?”

Jaskier leaned in close. Geralt felt his skin grow hot as Jaskier’s breath caressed his ear as he spoke, “Because… you missed me.”

As soon as he was there he was gone, as Jaskier quickly pulled away. He spun around on his heel and started to walk down the corridor, “I need to go to my quarters… to gather some things before we go.”

Geralt tried to compose himself and process what just happened. Jaskier calling back at him snapped him out of his thoughts, “My quarters? I must go… to gather my things? ...Geralt. Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Ah, yes, I’m coming,” Geralt quickly followed after him after he realized the bard was indicating he wanted him to go with him.

Jaskier chuckled, “Not yet, but you will be.”

“What?” Geralt’s brain froze and his voice cracked as he just now realized what the bard was actually indicating. 

“Hurry along Geralt, we have a lot to do,” Jaskier reached back as he held out his hand to Geralt. Geralt smiled as he took Jaskier’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining. Geralt nodded his head. He was glad he had decided to come to Oxenfurt to get Jaskier. It had been the right decision after all.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> Join my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/panerato) for Early Access to my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally meant this to be sad, but with Shani there, timeline wise it didn’t fit with the Netflix story. I was going to have him detail being excited to see Geralt because he was going to tell him his feelings. Then hint to the reader it was before the mountain, but the idea changed. I like this though, I think.
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
